Soul Eater: Firework
by Narusaku1357
Summary: A songfic about Soul, Black*Star, Liz and Maka standing up to their struggles before Shibusen starts and before they even knew each other. Song: Firework by Katy Perry


K...other than the song "When they come for me" by Linkin Park, Firework (sung by Katy Perry) is my obsession at the moment. I thought it would be nice to write somehting about the Soul Eater gang with it because I could see these scenes happening in my head when I listened to the song for the third...or forth time. I was like "must...write...about...this" and since i was at school and didnt feel like writing on paper, i wrote the whole thing on my Ipod then retyped it on the computer so you all can read it too! :D

If you've never heard this song before, you should, because it's actually really nice and it it VERY inspiring. I love it!

* * *

Soul Eater – Firework

...

Do you ever feel,  
Like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind,  
Wanting to start again

...

The door behind him shut and Soul stared at the piano in front of him as his father got settled and waited. He was nervous and gulped as his hands rose to press the first key for the piece he was going to play. It was just a practice…His recital was coming up soon and it was his last one before he finally got out of that place to go to Shibusen and start a new life. It was a very "special" event so his father had been observing his practice sessions again since the last time when he was ten years old. For two weeks now, he was taking his father's crap…but didn't do a thing. "Slow down!" Soul paused for only a moment from his father yell, and then began again; the pressure from being watched so intensely weighing him down. One of the things he didn't like about playing the piano was right behind him…

And he wanted it to just go away…

...

Do you ever feel,  
Feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in

...

One of the musical, ivory keys was definitely not in its place and it wasn't long until the song was screwed up and off pitch. Soul cringed and before he knew it, there was a smack to the back of his head. "Play I right!" His father yelled with a glare as the white haired boy lifted his hand to rub his now sore head. "Try it again…" Mr. Evans then said as he took a step back and watched intently with narrow dark blue eyes. "No more mistakes young man, or I will not allow you to be fed tonight." The young boy that took more of his mother's features couldn't take it…He had been dealing with this abuse for too long…I mean…how could he _'not' _mess up...with the devil frowning down on him in such a stressful way?

Soul gulped, made his hands into fists and looked up and away from the piano keys…

He was about done with this shit.

...

Do you ever feel,  
Already buried deep  
Six feet under, screams,  
but no one seems to hear a thing

...

Standing up and taking a deep breath, Black*Star shouted as loud as he could…but no one seemed to listen to him. They all looked at him as if he was crazy and the only people who seemed to acknowledge him would be the ones telling him to get down before he hurt himself. Some just told him to get down before he broke something other than himself…like the large pillar he stood on for example….It was like they didn't even care what happened to him. How were they going to know that he was going to surpass god one day…? How were they going to know that they'd be kneeling at his feet soon…?

…No one would listen…

...

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

...

For once he was beginning to feel…depressed. No one seemed to say anything exciting to him and no one seemed to even listen to his amazing godly preaching. Was his amazing bright blue hair not…bright and amazing enough? Was his voice just not loud enough to reach them all? Or were the rumors true and he really was…annoying? 'so…' He thought as he sat down on the pillar and let his feet hang from the edge. He then looked up into the sky and watched the clouds move ever so slowly. 'Even the almighty Black*Star can feel mellow,'

Suddenly…He heard clapping from down below…

...

You just gotta ignite the light,  
And let it shine,  
Just own the night,  
Like the 4th of July

...

Grinding his shark like teeth, Soul stood up quickly and turned around with a piercing crimson glare towards the older man. "You know what," He began with a shout as he stepped over the piano bench and took a step forward. Never in his life had he yelled at his father…always had he taken a beating for being wrong…and now, it was time that Soul showed that he could get scary too! "I'm tired of your criticizing! And I'm tired of this fucking piano!" His father took a step back as his own son stepped forward and closer again. "I'm done playing for you, and I'm done taking your shit!"

"Don't _'ever' _speak to me in such a tone—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Soul shouted; lunging forward to shove his father back into the wall. Mr. Evans slid down it's dark surface and stared with actual fright in his eyes as the younger of the two walked away and out of the room; slamming the door on the way. He said goodbye to his mother and his brother, grabbed the nearest bag and shoved a bunch of clothes in it and combed out his messy hair real quick. He then left his room and made his way to the front door; a small proud smile spread across his face. He was glad he had done it…now he was done with his piano…done with his father…and done with that stressful and boring life.

...

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em, what you're worth  
Make 'em go Ah! Ah! Ah!  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!

...

Black*Star's eyes fell down to the ground and he tried desperately to find out the person who was clapping down there. He got to his feet upon the large pillar and scanned the crowd. Everyone was walking round and talking as if he wasn't even there…but he knew they were somewhere! Someone had actually listened to him! Someone was actually acknowledging the almighty Black*Star's speech! He just hoped that it wasn't some loser clapping in a conversation they were having with their friends. Maybe if that was the case, he could go down there, interrupt their convo by slapping one on the back and try making some sort of friend…

That's when he spotted her…

A young girl about his age—maybe a year older—stood in the crowd with a smile on her face as she had both her hands together. Her face was looking up in his direction so he knew that she was the one clapping! And she was clapping for _'him'_! She was definitely the person he had been looking for. "OH?" Black*Star gasped as he jumped down and landed on the ground where the crowd was at its thinnest. "Who might you be fair maiden that calls upon her god~?" He asked her with a bow as soon as he was close enough to see the shine in her eyes. Her smile became soft and she closed her beautiful indigo orbs he could of gotten lost in if he hadn't been so egoistic.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…I really liked your speech, by the way!"

Black*Star grinned the biggest grin he had in years.

...

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane, comes a rainbow

...

The man fell to the ground with a hard thud and Patty giggled with a wicked grin. "We got 'em," She then said with a crack of her knuckles. Then, as she knelt down to dig through his pockets, Liz lit a cigarette and put it between her lips to inhale its dangerous yet addictive contents. They were the Brooklyn Devils…and they were feared by a lot of people all over the city. Well…some were afraid, while others frowned upon the two sisters who had grown up on the streets. It was like they were a waste of everyone's space…no one wanted them, the orphanage kicked them out from being trouble makers as they aged. It was why Liz could never get a job to take care of her precious little sister. So…she and Patty were at the last possible thing they could do to get money and survive.

By mugging people by turning into pistols and looking scary, of course…

...

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one,  
That leads you to the perfect road

...

Spotting their target, Patty transformed into her gun form and Liz held out her hand to catch her; a smoked cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Then, with weapon in hand, she shoved the black and white haired boy into the alley wall and pointed the laughing pistol under his chin and up. "Alright, we know you're a Shinigami," She breathed out with a smirk as he watched silently and calmly. "So…spill the doe, or I'll blow your brains out," She then said to him as he kept staring back with golden eyes. "Shinigami's always have a lot of money on them right?" He kept looking at her, and finally his eyes shifted over to Patty as she giggled within her weapon form. "Hand it over!" Once more they had a moment of a staring contest—blue vs. gold—and then…to her surprise he had smiled with an incredibly odd and cute expression on his face; sparkles shining in his once serious eyes.

"You're _'both'_ weapons aren't you?"

...

Like a lightning bolt,  
Your heart will glow  
And when it's time,  
You'll know

...

"How could you do this to me, Sprirt?"

"Honestly…Kami, I don't know how it happened! She just was…all over me—"

"Oh, don't give me that crap!"

Maka tried not to listen to the yells in the other room as she filled out the papers on her desk. Shibusen was just about to start its new year and she was finally going to go and become a meister, but she had to fill out this paper with all her info first. Though she couldn't even hear herself think, nor could she concentrate well with all the yelling she heard in the other room. She knew this was going to happen again…that he was going to get caught messing around with other women other than her Mama. She knew that Mama wasn't going to go easy on her Papa this time…and she knew that these fights were only going to get worse as time went on.

And…knowing this made Maka want to cry…

...

You just gotta ignite the light,  
And let it shine,  
Just own the night,  
Like the 4th of July

...

"W-Where are you going?"

"To go sign those divorce paper's I've had since last year! I'm about tired of you Spirit Albarn!"

"Y-Your actually—"

"Yes I am! I'll see you in court on Wednesday!"

…Those divorce papers, huh? Maka gulped down a lump in her throat and reached up to wipe a tear from her eyes. Her pencil shook as she wrote on the paper that Shibusen had sent to them via mail…the letters she wrote down showed her shaking within its print. The G's looked like deformed sixes and the L's almost looked like W's. "Geez…" She quivered as her pencil dropped and more tears began to spill from her large green eyes. Her parents were always like this…and she always hid things from them that they would probably use against each other. But…she never actually confronted them about her feelings…not once had she shown how much pain they brought to their daughter's heart.

The divorce papers in her lap were stained with her tears by the time she had finally stood up.

...

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em, what you're worth  
Make 'em go Ah! Ah! Ah!  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!

...

_"Come to Shibusen and be my weapons~!"_

She hadn't even considered what he said until later on when she and her sister had actually been captured by some enemy thugs down the street. He had told him that his name was "Death the Kid" but they could call him "Kid" if they wanted. He was the son of the Shinigami and had been searching the world for the perfect weapons to fit his "symmetrical" tastes. Of course they refused him. Who did he think they were, damn it! But…now Liz and her sister Patty were tied to chairs, back to back in a dark warehouse with only one light—a light that had finally shone when _'he'_ arrived from the entrance. He had arrived with a glare but still looked confident and he beat each thug in the room to a pulp; piling them up on top of each other and standing on the very top. His name was Kid, right? …why did he need weapons anyway…? He could already beat up a group of thugs on his own…

"Now then…"

Liz looked up into his golden eyes as he stood on top of the large pile of knocked out thugs. He wore a smile on his pale face and lifted his hand to hold it out to them both; which obviously pissed the eldest sister off. "Now that I have saved you," Kid then began as she glared with dark blue eyes; her sister behind her whistling as if nothing was happening. "Will you be my weapons?" Her eyes narrowed as he stared at them with that smile of his. Had he any idea what they had been through, growing up on the streets? "If you still insist on saying no…" His hand dropped and Liz's eyes opened wide; feeling her opened door closing again. Or maybe…it was his incredibly cute and charming face that made her realize… "It's…it's your choice…I'll just go look for another two weapons,"

Feeling that door click shut, She spoke up as he made his way out of the warehouse. "Maybe if you come and actually untie us…" She began; causing him to turn around with a small hint of hope in his eyes. "…Then we'll talk." Kid smiled brightly…

And the door opened once more…

...

Baby you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go Ah! Ah! Ah!  
You're gonna leave them all in Awe, Awe, Awe!

...

"Kami, I didn't touch them—"

"You did! Where are they?"

That was it! Maka, with a deep breath, tucked her chair in and grabbed the papers her Mama was looking for. She, with much hesitation, stormed out of her bedroom and clenched her teeth. "STOP FIGHTING!" She then screamed as soon as her parents had come into her view. Kami saw the papers in the girl's hands and gasped as Spirit, who was obviously intoxicated with some sort of alcoholic beverage, took a clumsy step back. The girl was shaking as she glared at them with tearful eyes and they both were surprised to see such emotion coming from the sandy blond girl they called their daughter. She looked like she had been awake for days because of the puffy eye lids that made her eyes look moist and tired. The young girl sniffled through her nose and opened her mouth to speak just as her mother tried to.

"Maka…"

"I'm tired of all the yelling and fighting!" Maka said to them with a large saddened frown as her eyes continued to leak. "I-If these papers will make them stop…" She then began after a gulp; holding up the small stack of papers with a shaking hand as her parents exchanged looks. "And if…if they will make you happy…then…then…" Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her arm up high above her head. "Then here!" She threw the papers at the floor in her anger and anguish and turned around to run back into her room. She fell onto her bed and made sure that the door had closed all the way with a quick look. Then, she lied her head down onto her pillow and finally…her tears had run dry.

Even though her Parents, Spirit and Kami, had split up the next week…she definitely felt a little better and a lot less stressed when it was finally over…

...

Boom, Boom, Boom  
Even brighter than the, Moon, Moon, Moon  
It's always been inside of, You, You, You  
And now it's time to let it through…

...


End file.
